The Falling Leaves
by Verakum
Summary: This is a Naruto X Sakura love story, but there is a lot of love in the main plot, pain, disappointment and more, everyone will have someone to love but be sure that NaruSaku will be the main and final love in the story. Ps:Like reviews,anonymous allowedX
1. The Fall

**Author's Note:** This is my second love Fanfic, I hope you like it. This is the first chapter and I hope to make more and more chapters ASAP, introducing love, laugh, romance and more.

The main story is about Naruto and Sakura but the plot will show lot of other pairings. This story happens after Akatsuki organization is destroyed, and Sasuke is back in Konoha, and when the Characters have about 18 years old.

Author's Note (11/05/2007 08:13(GMT-4)): First thx to everyone that have read the story so far, thx for all previews, im just doing this short note, to say happy im am for all the support and all the great advices i've recieved soo far... also i wanna apologize for this chapter, i made a lot of grammar mistakes, and more stuff here, i didnt had a beta back then, but now the second chapter is up and i had a beta for that one, also wanna add that i added a lot of suggestion on chap two that people send me on this chapters review, so plz read the second chapter, and see how does the story end up... ps: ill fix this chapter grammar asap... im a bit busy with third chappy XD

----------------------------------------------------

FALLING LEAVES

CHAPTER I

THE FALL

With the first morning sunlight, the cold of the upcoming season had arrived to the town, birds, squirrels, dogs and every animal where making their homes in tree holes, in the rooftops of the buildings, and every warm place that could give them shelter to survive through the upcoming cold days. Meanwhile people were taking the day as a normal one, everyone were leaving their home to go to their jobs, but there was a young boy still sleeping in his bed, it looked like it was for a kid not for a young man as him, but still he seemed to sleep comfortably, he had frog-stamped sheets covering him, but every here was careless to him, suddenly a sound, like a croaking frog came from a night table that was next to his bed, and the young man, outstretched his hand to turn off the sound, it came from a frog-like watch, it was 7:00 am.

The young man rubbed his eyes, and with them still closed because of the lack of sleep from the previous morning, he got up and walked knocking things over on his way to the bathroom that was across the room, he washed his face and took a quick hot bath, got dressed and took some breakfast, his clothes were a bit odd, they were all orange, except for his shoulders, that had a black color on them, he was about 18/19 years old, was a blonde short haired, seemed to have strong body thanks to his everyday training and also he seemed to have grown a lot on the passing years he was about 5'8''. Then suddenly someone yelled at him outside his home.

"Hey Naruto!, Come on! We are late for our meeting with Tsunade-Sensei!" Yelled a Young woman a bit angry at her friend.

"Hoi! Sakura-Chan, I'm on my way down, I forgot to make Gama-San to croak earlier!" Yelled Naruto at her carelessly of the looks he was driving over him for this so early scene.

"I'm going to kill him! Now everyone is looking at me for being so loud when calling him! And also how dare him to yell so carelessly the name of that watch that looks like a frog, in fact how someone could give a name to his night table watch!" Thought Sakura really angry "And to think I was about to go out with him, thankfully we rescued Sasuke in time. I should pay him a visit"

"Hi Sakura-Chan!, How are you today?" Said Naruto running towards Sakura while waving his hand driving more looks from people around them.

"Oh, gosh! Although he has grown, he still acts like a kid. God! What will people think of me if they see me walking to the headquarters next to him?" Thought Sakura while looking at Naruto "Stop doing it!!" paf! Yelled Sakura hitting Naruto's hand and holding it while walking ahead carrying him next to her towards the Headquarters "We are late and don't want Tsunade-Sensei to get angry at me because of you"

"No need to worry Sakura-Chan, Tsunade-Obasan won't get mad, if we get late" Said Naruto calmly

"What do you mean asshole?!, Last time someone was late for a meeting with her, that person never was late for a meeting again with her nor with anyone else" Said Sakura Irritated at Naruto's carelessly reaction

"'I Said' no need to worry Sakura-Chan" Said again Naruto calmly, and he seemed to see what might be her reaction because he added "What happened to Kakashi-Sensei won't happen to us. Also I guess it was going to happen to him someday, it is bad of him making people wait, even when it makes you look cool" said Naruto Laughing "I remember Tsunade-Obasan's face she almost destroyed the headquarters just to punish Kakashi-sensei, thankfully he is one of the best nins that is left in Konoha, and nothing happened to him"

"Yeah Miyuko-san also is thankful, she thought her fiancée might die before the weeding" Said Sakura joining Naruto's Laughter "So How are you so sure we won't get scolded by Tsunade-Sensei, Naruto?" Said Sakura looking at him, with questioning looks "I know he have improved a lot lately, and have shown a lot of new techniques, also he have surprised a lot of people with new clever strategies, but I wonder what he have in mind. I know he is no longer the Naruto I used to know, the clumsy, loud nin that usually screwed everything up" Thought Sakura smiling in the insides.

"Well I have Sent a couple Kage Bunshin to be there for us meanwhile we walk slowly, and don't go stressing out about time" Said Naruto grinning back at Sakura.

"Ohh Clever! I never thought you might have being clever enough to send a couple Kage Bunshin ahead of us this morning" Said Sakura really surprised by Naruto's new clever idea.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, but no, I send them yesterday before going to sleep, and thought on having them waiting till the meeting, didn't wanted to wake up earlier just to send them" Said Naruto blushing for Sakura's compliment, smiling and closing his eyes as he always did. It was a big mistake because he couldn't see what was coming next.

"Patapum!!!!"

"Aaarrrrgggg!!!! Sakuraaaa-Chan, why did you do that?" Said Naruto fighting for consciousness.

"You Idiot!!!!" Said Sakura yelling the hell up Naruto and looking at him with her devil-like looking eyes "You say it is your favorite jutsu, but you don't really know its strengths and weakness!!!! A Kage Bunshin disappears if the user is unconscious or sleeping!!! So that means that the couple of Kage Bunshin you sent last night disappeared after you felt at sleep!! Moron!!!"

"Sakura-chan I……" But before Naruto could say something back, Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and sprinted at high speed towards the headquarters, People were looking at her pretty scared while she was making place to let her pass through them in the middle of the street, and Naruto whom was still holding her grip was behind her being dragged around like a unconscious doll.

When they got there it was Ten minutes past the meeting time, Sakura looked up to Tsunade's office, with a scared look on her face, her mind could not stop thinking on the terrible moments that she had seeing Tsunade angry.

"Naruto we have arrived" Said Sakura looking over her should back on Naruto "oh!! Naruto sorry!! I was so hurried to get here in time that forgot that I was carrying you around the town" She said kneeling besides Naruto.

He had chicken feathers on his hair, dust in his clothes and scratches on his face. "Sakura-Chan!!!" He said almost unconscious by Sakura's previous hit and the little travel around the town being her personal backpack. "Don't Worry Sakura-Chan" He said after, regaining conscience and cleaning himself up a bit. "I'm though enough to hold this and more pain" Said Naruto grinning, and punching his chest in signal of his strength. "Anyway let's go upstairs we mustn't take more time". Said Naruto walking upstairs and Sakura following him.

They walked upstairs towards the Hokage's office, Naruto carefree-like, and Sakura behind him still scared about the possible reaction of Tsunade. When they reached the office's door they didn't hear any complain from Tsunade about them getting here late.

So she saw Naruto open the door slowly and as soon as the Hokage's desk was visible a huge medical book was thrown at him, hitting his face and breaking his nose, then they heard the scream of a women saying out loud and angrily "How the hell do you dare to show here after coming so late?! I had to wake up earlier than ever, to give you an important mission and you come this late?!! What the hell is wrong with you both?!! And you Sakura! I'm a very disappointed of you" She said furiously at them and throwing another huge medical book, that was directed to Sakura's face.

"Hoi!! Sakura-Chan!! Why do you have that face?, Are you sick or something?" Asked Naruto resisting to laugh at Sakura's weird face

"Uh!!! What? Uhm!!" she said looking at Naruto's face and looking at his unbroken nose, then she realized that she was daydreaming. "Oh! It was nothing Naruto" She said smiling at him "Let's go inside"

Naruto opened the door and when the Hokage's desk was visible she expected the worst, but she only heard the Godaime's voice.

"Good that you are here Sakura, Naruto. I called you both because I need you to do a …" Tsunade suddenly stopped talking and looked at them. "Why are you with that weird faces?! And why are you so dirty Naruto?!"

"Well, Tsunade-Obachan, uhm!" Started Naruto but before he could talk, Sakura interrupted him and explained everything to Tsunade.

"Oh! I see, so you thought I might be furious at both of you, if you were late. Well you guys are lucky. Today I'm in a very good mood, so I'm not angry at you" Said Tsunade laughing

And Naruto grinned back at her.

"Phew!!! So why Tsunade-Sensei called us for?" Said Sakura half-relieved, half Happy

"Well, I want to give you all, the team that went to stop Akatsuki and rescued Sasuke a big congratulations, so all of you have a month free work, everyone already know except for Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke, who's taking his final days of recovery at home. By the way I already send someone to tell Kakashi, so he must be with Miyuko. Who would have thought that of all the nins I know he would be getting married, after rescuing this woman in the battlefield. Anyway, that is for another moment! You are free to go!."

Both of them, smiled at those long awaited free time, they really needed them. They walked downstairs to the headquarters entrance.

"So where do we go first Sakura-Chan? To Sasuke's place or Hinata's?" Asked Naruto grinning back at her.

"Why don't we split up?, why don't you go to Hinata's place, you know her better than I do, and meanwhile I'll go to Sasuke's" She said hoping that Naruto agreed with this, so she could have some free time with Sasuke.

"Okay, Sakura-Chan, See you later then" He said grinning back at Sakura and raising his right hand thumb at her. And h left straight to Hinata's House.

"It's my time to go see Sakuke-kun!!!" Thought Sakura smiling.

And so she left to Sasuke's place. She arrived there in about fifteen minutes, she knocked at the door, and a thin beautiful girl, with a skirt long to her knees, blonde waist-long hair and known by Sakura for so long opened the door.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing here?!" Said Sakura smiling furiously at Ino, her forehead vein pumping like never before.

"Oh! Sakura! How are you? I came to see Sasuke, I have a lot of time here with him we have talked a lot and he reckons he missed me, he told me everything about him out there hunting his brother and Akatsuki" She said laughing at Sakura's face, with her hand covering her mouth.

"You Ino-pig!!" she said, bursting into Sasuke's place carelessly about Ino's reaction. "Sasuke, I'm here It's me Sakura!"

"Oh! Sakura" Said Sasuke who was lying on his bed, covered with bandages, and a big scar crossing his face.

"Sasuke!" Said Sakura looking at Sasuke and crying, she had waited for so long, she had thought on how she might react when Sasuke was back, and she could tell it wasn't like this, but she was so happy to see him back and safe that the only thing she could do was cry for him and run towards him and falling over him on his bed crying. Sasuke moved a hand over her shoulder and on her head, and patted her softly hugging her kindly.

"Don't cry Sakura, I'm back and I won't leave again, I promise, I'm so sorry I left, I missed all of you." He said making Sakura to sit down on a chair besides his bed and sat too on his own bed.

"So Sasuke, I'll leave and will be back tomorrow, see you later, Sakura" Said Ino, giving a sad smile to them, she was looking to be more with Sasuke, she was hoping that he had miss her more than her pink-haired friend, but it seemed she was wrong, so she decided to leave, with her heart and love for Sasuke still intact. And so she did.

"That Ino, she brought me some new bandages, we've talked for lots of hours, a lot of things I missed by leaving, she told me a lot, I know I should have leaved and miss this things but I had to do it, I'm sorry Sakura" Said Sasuke apologizing again, hoping that she might forgive his selfish desire.

"Don't apologize anymore Sasuke, I'm really glad that you are back." She said with tears still falling down her cheeks, but more calmed than before.

"Thank you Sakura." He said making her stop crying and looks at him with a smile. "So tell me where is Naruto?, why he haven't come to pay me a visit?, I thought he might be one of the first to come" Asked Sasuke, wondering where his best friend might be, although he had been so cold through the passing years, he always though on Naruto as his best friend, and rival.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we were with Tsunade-Sensei and she told us that we had a mission free month for all of those that stopped Akatsuki. And she told us that there were only 3 people that didn't knew this and those where you and Hinata, Kakashi-Sensei but someone was already sent to tell him, so we decided to split up to give you and Hinata the big news" She Said explaining everything to Sasuke.

"I see, so wondering is Hinata and Naruto seeing each other, because you know she has always being in love with him" He said to start a conversation with Sakura, and to know what had happened to Konoha in the passing years. "I have talked to Ino about what had happened to everyone since I left, so I was wondering about Naruto too, you know she told me that Shikamaru was dating Temari the Sand-nin, and they seemed to be going pretty good. I thought it was pretty weird".

"Yes, I thought the same thing when she told me. And about Naruto and Hinata, I don't think so!, he is the same guy we knew, carelessly, irresponsible, and loud as ever, although he have grown stronger, I don't think he had dated or want to Hinata. You know he cannot see anything even if it punch him in his face, so he doesn't realize she is in love with him" Said Sakura laughing and imagining Naruto dating Hinata "they would be the worst couple ever, a loud guy and, a cute, shy girl" she thought.

"So what about you Sakura?." Interrupted Sasuke. In a low voice "Have you found someone to love you back, someone that can understand you feelings?"

"Eh! Uh!" She was starting to blush, every second that passed her heart was raising, she was embarrassed of what Sasuke might think of her answer, she was already a woman, and not having dated anyone yet, was so embarrassing, but she had always waited for Sasuke, because her heart belonged to him. She thought "Eh! Well!.. Well, no I haven't dated anyone yet!

He didn't know what to say next, since he left Konoha six years ago, he always thought on what he left behind, friends, teachers, love, everything. He was back and didn't want to let it happen again, he didn't want to lose all this things again, he wanted to feel everything he lost because of his selfish reactions six years ago, he wanted to feel love, the love from his friends, he wanted to feel real love, and the love he wanted was her love, the love of Sakura, the love of the girls that cried so much for him, so much for him when he left, the girl that almost give her life to save him, the girl that as soon as saw him covered in bandages and filled with scars the only she did was cry again for him, he didn't wanted her to cry anymore, he just wanted to make her happy, he just wanted to love her.

"Good" He said in a low voice, and thinking on the things he might lose if he didn't do it he added. "Would you accept to go out on a date with me?"

With this words Sakura's eyes felt over Sasuke's face, she thought she might be daydreaming again as she did in Tsunade's office, so she waited to see if something might come and hit her, to see if Ino appeared behind a door laughing at her, but this didn't happened, then Sasuke's word hit her again, taking her out of her trance.

"Sakura, I'll say it again would you go out on a date with me?" Said Sasuke again, hoping he might have been clear enough. He didn't want to think that because of his selfishness he might have lost the opportunity to love someone like Sakura.

After hearing this question again Sakura knew she wasn't dreaming, she knew it all was real, she knew Sasuke was asking her out. Her long time waiting for this, her efforts to make him come back, her training, her fights, she risking her life, all that have finally worth something. She wanted to answer him quickly so he won't take his offer back, but she could not say anything, she was speechless, he had caught her out of place.

Then after a few second the only thing she could do was cry of happiness, and look up at Sasuke's face, her tears were running down her cheeks to her lap, she was happy, and he seemed to be happy to, so without no more thinking she just throw her hands around Sasuke's neck and hugged him, while her tears were falling on his shoulders.

With this reaction he knew she had said yes, so in response, he could only think on hugging her back, and so he did with all his strength, feeling her heart pumping in her chest against his, the heart of the women that so many tears had drooped for him, the heart that loved him so much.

And with that heartbeat the first leaf started to fall, bringing love back Konoha one more time.

-------------------------------------

**Updated Final Author's Note:** this Chapter I wanted to introduce the love Sasuke have for Sakura and the love she think she has for him. Even though he usually doesn't show that kind of feeling i thought that he have gone through a lot of pain so i though on humanaze Sasuke a bit, and show more feelings, he have experienced the destruction of all his clan, his brother death and more, so letting him cold hearted would be a bad thing i think (i dont like him but that is what i think), About Sakura i know she is different too in part 2, but i also think that she might have some feeling saved feeling that she thinks are love.

Anyway stick to the story and wait for future chapters, we'll see the characters experiencing, pain, love, happiness, fury, and a lot of more feelings that will make them find true love.

ps: Read the rest of chapters, it is not a NaruHina story as many of you think, nor a SasuSaku, it is a NaruSaku, but in love you must feel pain and a lot of more stuff, so im giving the chars experience in love by dating some other ppl, till the end that it is when the main pair will be together, also the main plot will show the chars showing pain and sadness about the other but at the end... happy and true love... so keep reading plz :P

btw: you must click on the next button, or select the chapter to look the next chapter :P (this is for those that have come here for the first time) it is at the top of the page, at the start of the fic XD

ps2: thx for the reviews so far... :D and sorry for the long authors notes, i wanted everyone to know what i want of this story XD

Verakum.


	2. Shy Heart

**Author's Note: **Thx for everyone's reviews I followed a lot of your ideas also Im sorry for taking so long to finish the second chapter, and have been a lot busy, work, home and much more, but I promise ill try bring the third one faster :D , anyway I hope you love this new chapter, and would like some reviews XD.

Ps: at the end is a special ending note.

CHAPTER II

SHY HEART

On his way to Hinata's home Naruto's heart was giving him a hard time, he couldn't stop smelling the sweet cherry that was flying around him. Every step he made someone's silhouette was drawn in his mind. Sometimes it happened to him but every day it was becoming clearer, to the point that he knew who that person was. The person who was the owner of that cherry fragrance that embraced his body, the same person that without noticing, always had his heart. The one who his head and body could not stop thinking about, the one he wanted to be with at all times. Naruto wanted to smell her hair, feel her hands enclosed in his, feel her lips and her warm body close to him. Always there for him, in the hardest and easiest of times. Helping him fight and endure terrible enemies, without ever knowing how she'd made his heart slave to her will. Desiring her as much as life itself, but she didn't even notice his presence.

Oh how she weakened him. Even as his current strength couldn't be compared to anyone, she 'd done what no one else could, weakening his body and mind. That person, to whom his heart belonged was on her way to his best friend home. She was his best friend, her teammate, but now she was the owner of his heart… Sakura would always be like a river; strong, fast, and furious in the worst times, but in the best of moments it was refreshing, joyful, and needed, he felt that way about her.

Naruto's feelings for her where never as strong as these. When he was a kid he used to think of her as a beautiful girl, he always told himself that he loved her, but it might have not been true love, it was pure attraction at the girl's looks, she was thin, cute and pretty, with her long pink silky always flying behind her. But things changed in the following years, he'd gotten into battles with her and for her, and they'd done everything to bring their friend back home. In recent days together, Naruto started to feel something new for Sakura, her smile, her hair, and that distinctive smell that he now knew was cherry. But although his feelings where strong he thought he'd already lost the battle for her.

Sakura was in love with his best friend.

She always said that, was always crying for him, looking for him and thinking about him. It was as though a heavy boulder pressed against his heart. Giving painful and horrible moments that never seemed to fade away. I saved her, even risked my own life for her, but she only thinks of Sasuke. I don't hold anything against Sasuke, he was always like a brother to me, but why? She does love him so much? Sasuke never cared about her as much as I did, he always left her crying and desperate... and I'm stuck being her pillow and friend. Every time he did this, his feelings grew larger, he really didn't wanted her cry anymore. He wanted to make her happy.

After long time trying, failing and being disappointed, he decided that it would be best for both of them, or at least for him, to let her go and bury down his feeling. He loved her so much, but he was like a bird without wings, helpless and sad, because he couldn't reach the heart of the woman he loved so much. He does have to do it, maybe it was better for her and him. Maybe she could find love in someone else, someone that could love her as much as he did, maybe Sasuke the one she always wanted. The only thing he knew for sure was that he always wanted the best for her. Although he made this promise, he couldn't stop those feelings from coming back. Sakura was always around him. Being her friend and teammate, they were always together in hard and easy times.

Naruto's heart was like a roller coaster, up and down with emotions of love, happiness, sadness, fury and everything in between. He needed to either bury his feelings or tell her that he loved her, but it was really hard for him to confess his feelings. He didn't wanted to be disappointed again. Still crying for Sasuke, her eyes would shine when listening his name and Naruto didn't dared to tell her the truth after so many years. He really was a coward after all...so many fights, so many happy moments, so much joy and love and he still couldn't do it.

A few days ago Sasuke came back, he was at the hospital sleeping, I went to meet him, and saw her next to his bed crying over him. Although I knew it might happen, I couldn't stop thinking on how sad I felt. Of how it was to love someone, and not be loved in return. I destroyed my heart for her once, now I needed to do it again. This would be the last time Sakura, and I told myself my love for her was gone. I needed to move on but I couldn't...even when I knew to be around her was to love her, even when her heart belonged to someone else.

Suddenly Naruto realized that he was in front of Hinata's home. He walked so much thinking about Sakura, Sasuke and him that didn't realized how he'd gotten there. This was his first time visiting Hinata's home. He'd known her for a long time even when was the quiet type girl that always fainted, practically hiding anytime she was going to talk...or that is what Naruto thought. He always wanted to know more about her, she was a nice girl and a great friend.

After a few minutes staring at the big white house he walked forward to the main door and knocked, he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute Please!, I'm on my way!"

He waited looking through the windows. He could see a thin person walking towards him, and stretching a hand to open the door. He knew the guy that opened the door, No mistaking the waist-long hair, white robes, and white eyes. At first glance you might think him blind but in fact, it was the sign that he belonged to one of the most important families in Konoha. The Hyuuga Clan; all owner of a Kekkai Genkai; 'The Byakugan'. Naruto thought of his first fight with Neji and it made him smile at him.

"Hello, Neji, how are you? And how is the training with Hinata's father going?, I heard from big brows that it was the most boring thing ever. All that girly punching," said Naruto laughing.

"I'm fine, but you seem to be the same as always Naruto, always mocking other's abilities although yours seems to be worst," said Neji with a malicious look and fury on his face and grinning evilly at Naruto "And do you really think Jyuuken is boring!. Do you want to fight with me for practice?. I still remember our fight during the Chuunin Exams"

"Yeah, I remember and if I'm not mistaken, I beat the crap out of you," Naruto said as he continued to laugh at Neji's outraged look. "Don't look like that Neiji, I was only joking. Of course I'd like to train with you, but I guess it will be another day. I have some business with Hinata, Tsunade-Obachan's orders. Would you mind calling her, please?

"Okay, come and wait here in the living room," Neji said with a furious look at Naruto for the previous comment but letting him go into the house.

**As soon as Naruto** go into the living room, Neji turned his back at him and went upstairs towards Hinata's room. Naruto stood there scanning the whole room. It was big and there were tons of pictures of Hinata, her sister and parents. He spotted one of Hinata when she was just a kid with newborn baby sister. He saw a more recent one with Neji, probably taken a few months after Chuunin exams. And still another of them as they were now. Hinata's parents where in the background and the three kids where in the front row. All of them together like a big happy family.

Naruto stared at the photo. Hinata was in the middle, her long dark hair lying on her shoulder, was a contrast to her usual robes white-black robes. But there was a slight difference to her usual clothing, the robes she was wearing then had cream-green lines, on the neck, sleeves and waist. It made her look like a shining leaf falling from a tree.

"Wow, she looks so beautiful in that picture, who would have thought Hina…" Naruto stopped, he was talking aloud. He realized someone must have heard him since a voice behind him let out a tiny squeak.

"Uhm, who's there?" asked Naruto.

"Uh.. Uhhh… Naru… Naruto-kun it is me Hinata," she said showing slightly behind a corner.

"Oi, Hinata, how are you?" Naruto asked waving and walking towards her. "You know, it is my first time in your house and it is really huge and cool. Also was looking at the pictures on the wall, they're really nice and you look beautiful-" but before Naruto could finish his sentence Hinata fainted.

"Hinata…are you okay?" Yelled Naruto rushing towards her and kneeling at her side. "Hinata? Better check her heart," Naruto said pushing his ear between Hinata's Breast and onto the place where the heart was suppose to be.

"Uhm,… Ahh… Where am I?" whispered Hinata as she slowly regained consciousness. Looking down her chest, she couldn't believe what she saw...Naruto was pressing his ear and face towards her heart, this was making her blush like never before. Her face went crimson as did her, ears, cheeks. Blood pressure rising Hinata's eyes went out of focus and she fainted again.

When she regained consciousness she was on her bed. Looking around, she saw Naruto checking out more pictures on her vanity. Hinata felt another blush coming on as she watched him and couldn't stop thinking on how stupid she'd been all this time. Naruto was her childhood love, she always loved him...so in love that she fainted every time he touched her. Dropping her gaze so their eyes couldn't meet, not wanting him to realize her feelings. Yet every time she saw those infinite sea-like eyes, she drifted into a dream. A dream where she could love him and make him hers. Where they could be alone and where he knew about her secret. She could even imagine Naruto kissing her passionately in a corner of her room, as her world twisted around her and those sky-like eyes. Still it was embarrassing, fainting in front of him every time he was around she'd known him for almost 15 years now. She truly loved him, but he would never notice her, much less love her if she kept that up. She needed to make a decision, she needed to be strong, and tell Naruto how she felt.

"Look at him he looks so cute," whispered Hinata. Naruto picked a picture of Hinata when she was a baby, he was smiling at how she looked. "Every time I see him, I find something new. His short shinny blonde hair. His smile, his cheeks and even those strange lines on them. His loudness and most especially his kind, soft words. Words that often could make anyone to recover from a losing battle. Those words of justice that brought hope to anyone that heard them. He is the kindest and strongest man." and Hinata smiled to herself at the sight of the man she loved.

After checking the last picture Naruto turned around and noticed Hinata was awake and smiling slightly at him

"Oi Hinata, You're awake!!" said Naruto grinning widely. "You know you should go see a doctor you must be sick or something, because fainting like that twice in a day is not a good sign," he said but seemed a bit preoccupied.

"How cute of Naruto, thinking on my safety, he is always kind, he is always worried about others, doesn't matter if he is beaten up or people step over him, he always raise again and fight for others rights"

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine, I was a bit dizzy since this morning," She lied in her soft shy voice. "I guess I just need to rest a bit." Hinata shifted into a more comfortable position and looked towards Naruto. As those blue eyes settled on her face, Hinata felt creeps going up her body towards her cheeks.

Without paying attention to Hinata's cheeks Naruto, sat on the nearest chair. "Hinata, I almost forget to tell you that I'm here for Tsunade's-Obachan orders, when you fainted I was soo preoccupied that I forgot."

"Thank you Naruto-Kun."

"Don't worry, you are a great friend I wouldn't like anything to happen to you. You are a really nice person," he said raising his thumb at her. Hinata smiled widely realizing how red she'd gotten. "Yo!, Hinata are you sure you are not sick, don't you have fever or something you look all redish," he said placing his palm in Hinata's forehead and neck trying to feel her body heat.

Hinata's heart was beating so fast that she thought Naruto could hear it. His words made her blush even more but feeling his warm, strong hand on her made her lose control. She was sweating, trembling, every second she was getting redder. Her heart rushed as she thought of them together...Naruto was weakening her, this was why she could never have long conversations with him. Hinata's heart was pumping so fast that she could have a heart attack, but it wouldn't be painful, this was something good, something great. After a few seconds Hinata could no longer resist, she could go crazy if she didn't tell him about her feelings, and everything she kept buried in her mind.

"Hinata?!" asked Naruto looking alarmed, Are you alright?"

Lost in some sort of parallel world, Hinata saw an empty white room with Naruto's hands around her. One on the back of her neck, the other on her hip. She stood with her arms around his shoulders, lips pressed together and she felt it as she imagined them together. Sharing kisses that were hard as they were loving each other. She couldn't believe the images that Naruto's words conjured up. In this world, she felt like someone else. Hinata wanted this imaginary world to become truth. She wanted to kiss Naruto, feel his lips close to hers, be in his arms, and feel his tongue dancing inside her mouth. Hinata wanted to be his. Now his strong hands were holding her shoulders and shaking her softly. She'd zoned out again and Naruto noticed.

"Oh Hinata you're too weird today…I've never seen you like that, you really must rest." Naruto said, but Hinata heard the worry in his voice. He was worried about her.

Not wanting Naruto to leave, Hinata struggled to remain strong and told herself not to blush again, not to off go daydreaming and definitely not to faint again.

"No, Naruto-kun, I'm fine…tell me again why you came to my home?" she asked quietly.

"Oohhh yeah, I forgot I haven't told you yet. You went all odd when I was about to tell you." he said with a kind laugh. "Well, Tsunade-Obachan gave us a free month, because our successful mission on bringing Sasuke back and saving the village from Akatsuki."

"Really? I don't think I may though, I didn't do to much," she said sadly lowering her head.

"What? You were a great asset for the team, Hinata. So don't say that!!" Naruto said as he reached his hand toward her face. Lifting her chin he made her look up again. Now he grinned and Hinata's heart melted all over again. "Well. I guess I'll leave now," Naruto said breaking silence.

_Guuuurrrrrr!!!!_

Naruto blushed at the sound of his stomach as it complained for food and rubbing the back of his head he was about to apologize to Hinata, whom answered with low giggling.

"Don't worry Naruto, I know you must be hungry…" she started blushing at what she was about to ask "Why don't you stay here and eat with all of us?"

He will say no for sure, I bet he will prefer to go out to Ichiraku and eat ramen, or maybe go out and eat with Sakura as they usually did. Sakura and Naruto were friends or that is what they always said when people asked.

"Of course I'll stay Hinata. I love trying homemade cooking. I bet your mother's is great."

"Well, Naruto-kun…the one that always cooks at home is...me" she said blushing "Mom never liked to cook. She always tried her best but when I was old enough she passed the home cooking to me."

"Great!!!!! I would like much more to taste your food, Hinata!! What will you make? I can't wait to taste your food. I bet it must be delicious." Naruto knelt next to her bed with his arms lying on top of it...just inches from her lap a strange look of desire in his eyes.

"Ah! Uhm… I'm not sure...maybe some chicken, rice, and perhaps a few California rolls."

Naruto looked really happy at this suggestion and with a drooling face and blue eyes shining he said, "I cant wait…Ill be downstairs with Neji. I promised him we would train together one day, so why not now? Can't wait to taste your awesome food, Hinata."

Naruto walked out of her room and Hinata sighed. All he's thinking about was the food. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, for coming and making me so happy today. I will make you my most delicious food especially for you," she whispered.

Hinata smiled as she realized that she'd just had a long conversation with Naruto and was still awake. Even more amazing to her...she'd invited Naruto to eat her food and he accepted. Maybe one day soon the images of her daydreams would be real...maybe.

And another leaf felt outside, as Naruto's love for Sakura faded away slowly, and Hinata's love for him grown in heart.

End Chapter 2.

**Author's Note: **Thx again for reading this chapter, and sorry for taking long in finishing it. Anyway, I think I didn't explain well the main story of my fanfic, so here it goes.

This is a NaruSaku Fanfic, even that in the first and second chapter we haven't seen them together, nor showing love for each other, so I wanna say that, a relationship doesn't come from nowhere, it got to be build, that is what im trying to do with them, I make Sakura date Sasuke, and Naruto date Hinata to give them some experience in love, also I show some of the characters suffer, cuz sometimes in love you suffer, but when you find the true love the suffering is worth it. Because you end up with the one you love.

Im trying to make it the most real as possible, so stay for next chappy's hina will date naru, saku with sasu, but there will be something that will make them split over… You will see. Ps: NaruSaku forever :P also every character will have his love, even after the person that he/she really loves, leave him/her….

Friday 11/02/2007 11:10 (GMT-4) **Author's latest note:** accoording to the latests reviews recieved, thx btw. i wanna add something... All NaruSaku Fans, i love this pairing as much as you do, but i do like the story to have some sort of real life touch or somethings... Dont worry NaruSaku will happen and will happen in a way that you all will be really happy, the feelings of love between them will be really strong, beyond anything, i have a lot of things saved for them that will make all of us for loving this pair...

also want to add, that the NaruHina and SasuSaku, is something that i had to do, so themain chars could really find out whom are better for them... those pairing will fall(but Hina and Sasu will find someone else) and the main one will be back, dont worry that those pairing wont go much far than dating, flirting and maybe a kiss or two... so keep reading and i bet you will be really happy at the end. ps: the story happens in about 20-30 days, and it is only the afternoon of the first day, so it is just starting wait XD and it will be worth it

Verakum.

Special Thanks to Atchika for being the beta of my story, you were great… Thank you very much D


	3. The Fight

** Author's Note:** Hi Everyone first i apologize again for taking almost a month since my last update, the reason well a few personal ones, and my job that is taking lot of my free time, also the fact that i spent a whole week looking for a beta and nobody decided to help me so at the end, i decided to post it here with my own grammar corrections if someone find some grammar mistake, you can feel free to tell them and send them to my mail plz XD it is i leave all of you his new chapter the figth.

* * *

CHAPTER III

THE FIGHT.

"Sakura, I'll say it again would you go out on a date with me?" These words stood in his head as he saw the girl in front of him crying, crying again for him.

He was happy because he knew she cared about him, those tears falling down her sweet eyes were like words saying, "of course I want to, Sasuke", but he couldn't stop feeling sad for making her cry again. He made her suffer, he left her, yelled at her and he even tried to kill his best friend to fulfill his revenge. He didn't deserve to be welcomed or to be cried for. He was a selfish man.

But his heart was telling him otherwise, it was telling him to forget the past and live the present, he had been selfish true, but he was back again, he had to recover all time lost in that cursed campaign to hunt his brother. And the first step he had to make was to tell her that he always loved her, that he was always thinking about her. He wanted her close to him.

Sasuke reached his hand toward her face and cleaned her tears. She turned her sight away from her lap towards him, he returned a smile. Then she suddenly thrown herself on my chest, and hugged me.

"Sasuke!... Please… Please Sasuke stay with me." She said sobbing lowly.

"Sakura I won't leave you again. I promise!" He answered, stroking her hair.

They stood a minute together before Sakura cleared her face from any trace of tears and sat on a chair next to Sasuke's bed. Her eyes were swelled, lap and chest were a bit wet for crying that much.

He saw her sitting there, the women he always loved, he wanted to stroke her hair, kiss her pink lips, hug her, and never leave her side. He wanted to be his for all the time being, he didn't want to make her suffer anymore.

"Hell! Where is that Naruto?! I thought he would come to see you after telling Hinata Tsunade-sama's news." She bit angry after a few minutes of silence. "Hinata's home is closer to the headquarters than yours, so he must have been here by now, if he wanted to see you!"

"Well, maybe he stood there with Hinata, who knows what might have happened. Maybe she told him that she loves him" both laughed at the thought of Hinata revealing his life secret to Naruto.

Well it wasn't something hard to figure it out; I guess every shinobi knew her secret, except for Naruto. He was a strong shinobi, he had to admit it, but he lacked to see the obvious, he never found out what Hinata's shyness, sweats and faints around him meant.

"Sasuke don't be meant with Hinata, she might be shy but still she is cute and a great girl" Said Sakura pressing her urge to laugh.

Although she found Sasuke's words funny she knew her now; the last years they became closer friends. The girl didn't have that much girlfriends, she was almost every time around with Shino and Kiba. Sakura didn't have anything against them, but a girl must be around girls, talking about clothes, guys and much more or that is what Sakura used to think.

Sakura had made Hinata to change her looks, she had become prettier and more open. She was recalling the first time Hinata went to the mall with Ino and her, the girl was always looking at white robes, and though she was more comfortable now speaking she was still a lot shy, she was always walking behind them.

Then they got into this new store to get new clothes, Hinata didn't checked that many clothes, but then Sakura and Ino dragged her into a dressing room, and started passing her clothes so she could try them on, with the excuse that if she didn't try them they won't let her go.

She tried every kind of clothes, but nothing seemed to work on her, till Sakura found a cute white robe, with green-cream lines in the borders, when the girl tested it, she was gorgeous, she even blushed at her sight on the mirror and though she whispered to herself, Sakura heard Hinata say "what ill Naruto think about this dress?". So without excitation she bought that one.

Sakura was happy for her, she never knew Hinata was that good friend, she never tried.

"Ok Sakura, I wasn't serious though." Said Sasuke looking back at Sakura and surprised by her sudden reaction. "Why don't we go to her place and see what is Naruto doing, I want to see him"

"No Sasuke forget it, you can't go out with all those bandages" She said really preoccupied at Sasuke's health.

"Ja! No need to worry Sakura this is only Hokage-Sama's orders" he explained "She said that those bandages could be taken off at anytime now, she also said that if I decide to go out I must be really careful thought."

"Ok, but we will go slowly then, and you will go holding a cane or something." She told him in a boss-like way.

"Of course, I can't walk that well yet" He replied smiling, and started taking some bandages off.

After he took all the bandages Sakura handled him a cane that was next to the door and holding his right upper arm she helped him out, then he took hold of her left hand they walked together on their way to Hinata's place.

Naruto was walking downstairs and when he reached the living room he realized that he didn't know where Neji was, nor where did he usually trained, so when he was going back to Hinata's room, he saw her younger sister whose name he didn't know, she was coming out from a room close to the main stairs.

"You uh… uhm… Girl…" He said a bit nervous not knowing how to address to her, he only knew her by sight and that she was hell up of a scary girl, Kiba always said that she made Neji look angel-like, maybe he was overreacting back then.

The girl turned around and looked carelessly at him, she was in fact scary, seemed to have trained a lot under Hinata's father command because her body lo was formed with strong muscles even though she was a teenager. Finally the girl broke the silence between them both.

"It is Hanabi-Sama you moron." Her cold voice snapped at him, he who looked amazed at how such a cold girl could be Hinata's sister. "Aren't you Naruto the guy my sister always talk about?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention to her words, he was a bit scared, that girl definitively was some scary teen.

"uhm… ah… Well… I talked to Hinata, and she said that I could stay for dinner…" he said trembling, the girl seemed to scan every inch of his body as searching a tiny lie to throw out of her this stupid stranger. "And was wondering where does Neji usually train? I decided to go train with him."

She stood there looking at him. That looks reminded him the battle between Hinata and Neji where the latter one almost drove crazy the girl just by his look. That memory of how unpleasant Hinata had felt back then was striking him the same way

"Go out through the door behind you and turn right the big dome is the training ground" She said coldly resuming her way upstairs.

"Hell… That was scary" Whispered Naruto smiling. He cleaned the sweat on his forehead and went straight to the training ground.

It was a huge dome, about 10 feet tall, with doors all around it, Naruto thought it was capable of holding as many people as the battleground of the Chunnin exams. He decided to go ahead, pushed open the door and stood there looking at that huge place. There were chairs looking down a hole in the ground where the training took place, It was most likely the Chunnin Battleground.

Naruto walked straight to the hedge of the scenery and saw Neji practicing his Jyuken.

"Oi! Neji!" Yelled Naruto so Neji could notice he was there.

"What The hell!, Naruto What are you doing here?" Yelled Neji surprised by Naruto's intrusion in the middle of his training. "Weren't you supposed to be with Hinata-Sama talking about Tsunade-Sama's Orders?"

"Yes I told her everything but then I got hungry and she invited me to dinner" Said Naruto shortly and grinning back at Neji.

"Hell! This guy has no shame" said Neji in a low voice "So how did you got here? And why are you here?!"

"Well, I meet Hinata's Sister… What was her name?" He said carelessly

"Hanabi Sama, you Idiot!" Said Neji angrily

"Yeah, She. Well I meet her on my way down stairs and asked her where was the training ground?, because I wanted to have the promised battle before dinner" Said Naruto grinning wider than ever

"What the hell?! Was he for real about the battle?" Said Neji not believing that his previous conversation where to be taken as real. He only said that to tease him.

After a few seconds Neji finally broke silence and told Naruto to come down to fight, and Naruto not knowing were the stairs were, he just jumped down there.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Use the stairs next time Moron!" Said Neji furiously

"Hey men stop calling me names! And I didn't knew where the stairs were!" returning Neji the same look he did to him

//verificar hinatas fathername

"Doesn't matter that now!, Hiashi-sama sorry but can you be the judge" Said Neji to a man that Naruto didn't noticed.

He was behind him and was Hinata's father. He was wearing the Hyuuga's usual robes, with the family crest carved on the center of his chest. He looked older now, but he was emanating some sort of strength that made Naruto think otherwise.

He knew the Hyuuga's strength and he had heard a lot about Hiashi's accomplishments, so although he was an old man he still was a great ninja that could make anyone freeze on their spot at the sight of him.

"Of Course. I want to see your rematch" he said walking towards Naruto and Neji. He got on the middle of them both and said "Ok this battle has the same rules as the Chunnin battle you must fight till one gives up, or until I say that it is the end. Got it?"

"Yes!" they said out loud.

"Ok… 3…2…1… Fight" and lowering his hand he saw them jumping backwards, and taking their fighting stances.

Naruto took one kunai from his pocket, and hold it tight, and going towards Neji who had already taken one as well, and was waiting for him. The kunais hit each other making metallic-loud noise they struggled there for a few seconds then jumped back and disappeared.

There were flashes of metal hitting everywhere in the battle ground. The sound was so loud that was attracting some curious workers from the Hyuuga clan towards the main family training ground. At the sight of the battle inside the training ground they decided to stay there and look at the fight, not every day they could see the branch family heir fight, and much less see him fight with one of his rivals, and also one of the most important Nins in Konoha. If neji won this battle it would bring more pride to the Hyuuga clan than ever before.

Landing after a few minutes of fight both of the fighters looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Wow, neji you have improved a lot. It will be hard to defeat you this time" Said Naruto smiling still holding his kunai

"Thanks Naruto, you have improved a lot as well, but the only winner here will be me" said Neji laughing.

Suddenly the wind was swirling inside the training ground as though a tornado was there with it fierce power that could destroy anything to small pieces.

"We will see that" Said Naruto with his right hand holding a huge blue sphere that was swirling really fast. "What do you think of my Rasengan Neji?"

"Well, I cannot say that I'm not impressed, you finally managed to make a Rasengan without using clones… congratulations Naruto" Sighed neji "But still it can't defeat my absolute defense"

Naruto saw neji lowering his body making the Hyuuga family defense stance, he knew what was coming next he was about to use his defense to block the Rasengan. He knew Neji had improved his defense so much this few years, that there were rumors of it being called the crimson defense, Naruto did knew why but he wanted to find out.

"Let's test that absolute defense" yelled Naruto rushing towards neji with the Rasengan swirling on his right arm.

At the last few feet of distance he held his Rasengan in front of him, but neji was fast as well, and had made his defense in time to hold Naruto's Rasengan. Both jutsus were fighting to destroy each other, fighting to hits its target. Then out of nowhere Naruto saw Neji's absolute defense getting crimson red.

"_What the Hell is that?!_" Thought Naruto Really Surprised, "_his defense is suppose to be chakras thrown out of the tips of his fingers, and by swirling that fast he makes a chakra sphere that protects him_"

"Are you surprised Naruto?" Said neji while swirling inside the sphere "it is my new absolute defense"

Then suddenly fire burst out of Neji's defense hitting Naruto on his shoulder it was a superficial burn but he had to retreat and think of a new strategy.

"Fire?!" Said Naruto surprised "So that is your elemental chakra Neji?!"

"Oh, You are smart after all." Said neji twisting an evil smile. "Great Naruto I congratulate you. But just knowing the element doesn't mean that you will defeat my defense. It is unbeatable"

"Really!" sighed Naruto "I think otherwise, I think I know its weakness, and I think I can beat it just using my basic Rasengan"

Neji laughed at Naruto's confidence "You really think you can defeat it with only a basic Rasengan!, I know it is an A-Class jutsu, but still it doesn't have the strength to defeat my absolute defense!. Besides if you think you have found a weakness why don't you share it with us?"

"Yes I can defeat it with just Rasengan and it is because of your technique's weakness that im going to be able to defeat it" Said Naruto seriously "But I must do a test first to be sure" Naruto started making a few hand seals and four Kage Bunshin appears beside him.

Every Kage Bunshin started focusing chakra on his right hand and made a Rasengan. Then them all including Naruto ran towards neji. The first Kage Bunshin hits Neji's defense and after a few seconds his Rasengan was destroyed, and it disappear in a bunch of smoke… the other Bunshin did the same, Neji's defense started getting red, and after few seconds the second Bunshin was gone with its Rasengan.

The third Bunshin went and the defense started bursting fire from it.

"Puff" the third Bunshin was gone too, and the fourth one hits the defense with its Rasengan as well this time, the defense was redder than ever, the flames where bursting out of it likes a tiny sun about to explode. When the last Bunshin was gone, Naruto ran and hit the blazing sun with its Rasengan. He could feel the power of the defense hitting his arm, the heat making him sweat, and the flames bursting out.

"Kyahh!" Yelled Naruto his Rasengan hadn't resisted the strength of the defense and was destroyed. He hit Neji's defense with his own body and was thrown backward towards the battlefield walls, he was smoking the fire had burned a few spots of his clothes but he was fine.

"You see Naruto, a single Rasengan cannot defeat my technique" Said neji releasing his fire defense and laughing at him

"I stick to my previous answer Neji… I think It can" Said Naruto more seriously this time. "With my Bunshin I found your jutsu weakness.

Both of them looked at each other fiercely, that look was full of fury and excitement, full of desire to win it was contagious. Then after a few minutes Naruto broke silence.

"That is a great defense indeed, I think almost no one can go through it, but its weakness is time." He sighed

"Time?! What you mean?, I know my technique and knows its weakness." Replied neji furiously

"Well, I can say that this jutsu requires a lot of concentration for you to add elemental chakra and although you are better than me at concentration, I would guess that it it's a really stressful jutsu. I guess my FRS is a bit more stressful than yours and I use Bunshin to help me build it up, and you only build it by yourself I have to congratulate you for that." Analyzed Naruto

"Anyway, with some time, the stress will be so big that you won't be able to hold the jutsu, so you will lose the defense and will be vulnerable. And if im not mistaking the time needed to do that is about four minutes. So if I use Bunshins again and Rasengan and we all turn around the time to attack your defense, your defense will be broken leaving an opening for me to attack." Said Naruto Smiling.

Neji's face was red for this outrageous but accurate analysis. "I can reckon that it is an Amazing jutsu, the best defense, but there is only one think I haven't figured out, and it is how you keep the heat from killing you inside?."

"What?!! You discovered the most complex part but the easiest you didn't!?" Yelled neji not believing Naruto.

"Is there are a problem about it?" Said Naruto angrily "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well, as you already discovered the main weakness let me tell you. The strength of this technique then" Said neji "It took me at least a whole year to make it this far, and a lot of concentration as you said."

"The basic is that I use my normal defense, but as I swirl ill go adding some fire elemental chakra into it, and both chakras starts mixing, so it starts looking red as I add more and more chakra. But as the time passes and more chakra is added, the fire chakra cannot find more normal chakra to mix with so it burst out like flames."

"To avoid getting burned part, well, it is because the jutsu isn't made of fire chakra alone, so the normal chakra is on the inside and the fire chakra is at the outside bursting out" Said Neiji giving a demon-like smile at Naruto "By the way although you have found its weakness doesn't mean you have won, it needs a lot of skills to defeat me and my jutsus."

"Well let's see that neji. Prepare for the second Round!" Yelled Naruto making six Kage Bunshin, all of them started making Rasengan. "_if I'm not wrong four Bunshin is enough to defeat that jutsu, then after that he will be defenseless and I can attack"_

"Come on" Yelled Neji.

Meanwhile in Konoha's main street Sakura was helping Sasuke on their way towards Hinata's home, they were holding hands, and laughing happily, people were staring at them and looked happy at the sight of both kids showing their love for each other, others that knew Sasuke where jealous of Sakura, but the comments didn't seemed to annoy the lovely teens.

"_Oh, I can't believe I'm walking with Sasuke holding his hand, his strong hand the hand of the men I always loved… _" Thought Sakura while talking catching up with Sasuke and everything he missed. "_But there is something weird his hand is no longer soft and kind, it is rough, and hard, could it be his training all this years?. No it cannot be that because, I have healed Naruto's hands a thousand times before and his hands feel soft, kind and at the same time strong even after training_"

"_I remember once where he was hit by a kunai, he came running and crying my name like a baby for me to heal him. I remember took his hand to heal it and while doing it, I felt it steady in my hand, holding it softly, and kindly, it felt comfortable to hold his hand, then when he was fully healed he glanced at me and gave a thankful look, he seemed a really cute guy then…Uhm!... What I'm saying it is Naruto! For god's sake!" _thought Sakura jerking her head.

"Uhm, Sakura what happened?" Said Sasuke looking at the girl wondering why she gave that sudden reaction.

"Uh, uhm" Said Sakura looking at the black haired guy and scanning the place, and thinking for a excuse to tell Sasuke "oh it was that we missed to turn right back there in that corner" She was saved. Indeed they had missed the corner, but she didn't wanted Sasuke to start asking about her thoughts. Well she wanted but not about what she was thinking back then.

"We are close to Hinata's Home, let's speed up a bit." Said Sakura getting closer to Sasuke and holding his hand a bit harder, but releasing it a bit because of the feeling of hard skin. "Sasuke do you usually train barehanded?"

"Huh?, Why that sudden question Sakura?" Sighed Sasuke wondering why she asked that.

"Just wondering because your hand looks so strong" said Sakura lying. She couldn't stop thinking on Sasuke's hands and Naruto's hands and how different they felt and why they felt like that.

"Well, uhm, now that I think about it, no, I usually train with my katana, Ninjutsus and Denjutsus with the Mangekokyu Sharingan" Said Sasuke casually

"Oh Great, So… " but before she lied again they reached Hinata's home "Cool we reached Hinata's home, lets knock on the door"

They walked towards the house and knocked at the door, a soft-low voice said replying "I'm coming. Please wait"

Sakura and Sasuke stood there they could see a young woman silhouette growing through the windows. The women opened the door and looked at them.

"Sa… Sakura-San Hi; How Are You?" Said Hinata with her usual shy-low voice but finally seemed to notice Sasuke because she added. "Oh… Sasu…Sasuke-San you came too. Weren't you sick?"

"Hi Hinata, Im Fine Thx… and Sasuke Well he is better now" She Said getting closer to Sasuke whom smiled. "We came to see Naruto, that ingrate haven't come see Sasuke since he came back. Is he still here?"

"Yes Naruto-kun is still here, he is going to stay for dinner, I invited him, and sorry I should have let him go" She said lowering her head in sign of apology

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard Hinata had invited Naruto for dinner, and Sasuke apparently thought the same thing because he gripped Sakura's hand harder than usual like saying. Did she really said that?.

"Uhm. Ah. Well I guess we should leave and let Naruto and you stay together for dinner" She said smiling. "_Hinata finally had made Naruto for her_", thought Sakura.

"No please stay you have come a long way, to see Naruto-kun I can let you leave without seen him. " She said lowly, but cheerfully at them. "He is at the training ground at the back of the house. He said that he and neji were going to train".

"Ok then if you insist, we will stay" Said Sakura. And they went into the house following Hinata who was leading to the backyard to lead them to the training ground.

"It is a lovely house " Thought Sakura but before she could say anything to Hinata they had got to the backyard and she was leading to the training ground through a stone path that Naruto didn't saw before.

As they got nearer and nearer they could hear the voices of people cheering, and the sound of struggling and explosions coming from everywhere. Then they saw the huge dome where the training ground was.

"It is here go ahead the door seems open many people of the Hyuuga family seems to be in there looking at the training" Said Hinata lowly and before they could say anything she went back home to resume her cooking.

They reached the door of the training ground, and it was wide open, they could see a lot of people inside cheering for Naruto and Neiji. They walked past them toward the edge of the scenery and saw in the middle of the stadium 2 clones hitting with Rasengan a spinning red sphere, then the clones disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke, and the last Naruto ran with it Rasengan second later this Naruto was thrown against a wall, and neji resurfaced from that red fireball.

"What the hell was that?" Said Sasuke impressed by neji's defense.

"Uhm I heard Hinata saying that neji was spending a lot of time in here training for a new defense and attack jutsus." Said Sakura casually "It seems to be this one"

She turned to see Sasuke, and saw him activating his Sharingan. She had a long time since she saw him using his Sharingan, She felt weird the last time she saw him using that they were enemies, and he was trying to kill Naruto to get Mangekokyou Sharingan, she had jumped in the battle to protect Naruto it had been her first time fighting Sasuke.

"They seem to be talking" Said a guy nearby.

"Yes, it seems. I wonder what Neji-sama is going to do next?" said the guy next to him

"I don't know but this guy seems strong he won't lose easily"

While listening to other people comments Sakura couldn't stop smiling for Naruto, that loud insane, irresponsible guy had made once more the people of Konoha acknowledge his strength. "_I'm proud of you Naruto_" Thought smiling happily.

"Ohh look the blonde kid made more of those clones, wonder what is he going to do know now."

Sakura looked down and saw 6 clones all of them holding Rasengans, but before she could say anything all of them ran towards neji, and before hitting neji with the Rasengan neji activated his defense once more, spinning in the center of the stadium.

Sakura could see that the sphere was turning redder every minute that passed, the first clone was gone and the second took its place now the sphere was crimson red.

And then the second clone was gone to, clone after clone was vanishing, wasn't till the 4 clone that it seemed to be something different about the defense, a small fireball burst out of the defense hitting the Naruto clone and destroying it the next Naruto went ahead, and fire was bursting out of it.

"I see so he is adding fire elemental jutsu to his defense. Hyuuga is clever" Said Sasuke casually

"What fire elemental jutsu?" Said Sakura surprised "So it is his element!"

And before she could say something else the last clone was gone, and the real Naruto ran against the fire defense that was spinning faster than ever and fire was bursting out of it like never before.

The real Naruto hit the defense, the tension over Sakura was increasing while seen his teammate being surrounded by fire, and then a fireball hit him but he stood there struggling.

Then out of nowhere the sphere seemed to slow down and finally it burst into a hundred of tiny fireballs that were flying everywhere, a lot of them hit Naruto but he kept going forward.

"Gyaaaaaaa"

Neji Hyuuga was throw the other side of the stadium by the Rasengan his defense seemed to have disappeared and gave Naruto the chance to hit neji with it.

"Yay, Naruto! Well Done!" Yelled Sakura driving Sasuke and everyone else look.

"Oi Sakura-Chan, you came to see me fight?" Said Naruto Grinning at Sakura" Oh and You brought Sasuke. How Are You Sasuke?" He smiled in a brotherly way.

"Dumbass you are in a middle of a fight, take care of your enemy" Said Sasuke furiously."You are never going to learn never give your back to the enemy"

"_Although he seems to be angry he is really happy for him, Sasuke you cannot fool me_" Thought Sakura letting escape a tiny giggle.

"Shut up Sasuke idiot just watch you mommy boy" Said Naruto laughing at Sasuke.

"You Son…"

But before Sasuke could reply at Naruto neji voice was heard over all of them.

"Shut up already, let's keep fighting Naruto." Said Neji

"Ok neji. Now it will be my final blow Hinata must be almost ready with the food, and I want to try it" Said Naruto smiling evilly at neji.

"I like it Naruto, let's use our strongest jutsus now." Said Neji Making the Jyuuken fighting stance, but it was slightly different.

"The 128 Hits no neji. Let's see what you can do with my new jutsu?" Said Naruto summoning 4 clones and stretching a hand.

"It is that jutsu! Naruto be careful remember it is just training and that jutsu can kill with one blow" Yelled Sakura.

"I know Sakura-chan, I won't use it to kill.. Don't Worry" Said Naruto carelessly.

"_What is he planning using Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken in a friendly fight, he may kill neji."_ Thought Sakura whom have seem that jutsu a lot of times, and its effects on enemies.

Naruto Had improved that jutsu a lot in the last few years, and has become the most powerful of his jutsus. He had to be extremely careful or he could kill Neji.

Then Sakura Saw Naruto running towards neji with the FRS on his hand, it was smaller than his normal FRS but still the wind element on it could be deadly. He got closer and when he was about to get into Neji's range, he jumped over him, and looking down at him he stretched the hand holding the FRS and making a quick movement downward he threw the FRS.

"What The hell!?" The words escaped from Sakura's mouth, shocked by the surprise of seen the FRS fly against its enemy. She knew the jutsu it was used in close range but this one was thrown by Naruto. It looked like a real shuriken flying towards his enemy and ready to kill him.

She turned to Sasuke, whose excitement was draw all over his face, but also she could see the desire to be neji and fight Naruto.

She looked down again and saw Neji's surprised face for only a second before being surrounded by his chakra defense that was at its maximum speed, he was struggling to resist the FRS, the fire bursting out of the defense was nothing compared to the power of this FRS. Naruto meanwhile had landed, and was looking at Neiji red chakra holding his jutsu.

Sakura knew that Neji's defense was about to disappear, it had done once, why not now, but before it did, neji released his defense and jumped backward escaping the FRS which hit the floor, sending stones, dust and sand everywhere. It was a scary jutsu thought Sakura, and she saw Neji's face that was full of anger, and turned to Sasuke, whose face seemed to show certain wild look.

A look that wanted to fight, to defeat, to humiliate, but not anyone he wanted to defeat Naruto, and humiliate him. At the sight of this face Sakura's heart fell sadly down her chest. He doesn't seem the Sasuke I knew, he doesn't seem the Sasuke I loved. He seems another person. And then she realized that maybe he was no longer hers no longer the Sasuke she wanted to be with.

End of Chapter III.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well i hope you have loved this chapter here i show that sasuke's heart haven't changed that much from the old seeker of power, and that disappoints sakura a bit... stay for the next chappy where we will see them all get to hinata's yummy dinner, and Sakura' feelings finally bursting out. 


	4. Update On Status

Hello Everyone, I would like to apologize for not taking care of my own story for so long and for not updating it.

Real life catched up with me for about 2 years already :S and sadly it killed my muse. T_T

Hopefully i am working hard already on casting a Reviving spell on her (or a Phoenix down if you are a fan of FF) and ill try to finish this story.

I seriously apologize to all of you the people who reviewed the story, for making you wait to read my words, but now i am partially back.

Please Wait and be patience that ill be updating hopefully soon, i am moving forward with my life and the stress will lower down and ill be able to update the story.

Hugs, Verakum. 


End file.
